


Baby's First Sugar Rush

by TheEasternEmpress



Series: Baby's First [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aunt Cara is in the house, Baby Yoda loves his dad, Baby yoda gets yeeted, Din and Cara are just friends, Din loves his baby boy, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Get ready for an energized force-wielding baby, but he enjoys it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: Cara visits Din and his son and brings a gift for the little green boy; candy.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Baby's First [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704631
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Baby's First Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of a valid reason to have Cara and Din meet up, so just ignore that plothole please :). I know that sugar doesn’t actually make children go crazy with energy, but I wanted to play around. Enjoy!
> 
> 2/11/21 Edit: I just wanted to note that I've found Gina Carano's behavior and actions disgusting and unacceptable. I do not in any way support her anymore, but please understand that this was written at a time when I did not know of her inhumane behaviors.

Even though Din was the most happy he had been in his entire life traveling the galaxy and bonding with his son, he was happy to receive the transmission from Cara asking to meet up. Landing on Nevarro, Din lowered the ramp to the Razor Crest once the shock trooper was in sight. The last time they had seen each other, Din had nearly died and their group narrowly escaped with their lives. Still, that mission allowed Din to leave to live a good life with his son and from the smile on Cara’s face as she approached, he could tell she was happy with the life she was building for herself. 

The shock trooper stepped onto the ship and smirked, “I’d challenge you to an arm-wrestling contest, but we both know how that ended last time.” Din sighed and shook his head, extending his arm to greet his friend with a handshake.

“It’s good to see you, Cara.” Din spoke, ignoring her statement about arm wrestling. Cara opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the soft babble of Din’s son. He walked forward slowly, unsure of who their guest was, but smiled and ran to Cara once he realized it was her. He wrapped his arms around her ankle in a hug and sat himself on her boot. Cara looked to Din with surprise on her face, but was laughing a moment later. 

“Hey there, troublemaker,” Cara began as she bent down to pick up the child, “Have you been taking good care of your Dad?” The child’s only response was reaching his hand into Cara’s hair and giving it a tug. Cara winced and untangled his fingers from his hair before placing him back on the ground. 

“I actually have a gift for you, too,” Cara said as she dug around in a bag slung over her shoulder. A moment later, Cara pulled out a small clear bag and handed it to Din. 

“It’s just some candy, but I figured I’d let you be in charge of when he has it,” Cara spoke. 

Din took the bag from her hand and replied, “Thank you. I’m sure he’ll enjoy this.” Kneeling down to his son, Din opened the bag and pulled out a stick of pink hard candy for his boy. 

“Cara bought you some candy. It’s a sugary treat and I think you’ll like it. Do you want a piece?” Din asked softly. The child curiously took it in his hands to inspect it before putting it in his mouth. A moment later, a wide smile took over the child’s face as he happily enjoyed his treat.

“Seems like he likes it,” Cara spoke with a smirk. Din smiled at his son and made a mental reminder to buy candy the next time they went to the market.

The two old friends sat down and began to catch up with each other. Cara had immersed herself in her work, happy to be living the life she wanted while also not having to hide in fear of being arrested. Din admitted that he hadn’t been up to anything exciting, but getting to travel the galaxy raising his son was all he wanted. 

The conversation continued until Din’s son came up to his father and tugged at his pants. When Din looked down at his boy, the child presented his hands up to his father and babbled. Din could see that his hands were sticky from the candy, so he asked, “Do you want me to clean your hands up for you?” The child shook his head and opened and closed his hands repeatedly, which Din understood as him asking for more candy. 

“You can’t have any more candy right now. You can have another piece tomorrow,” Din told his son. The boy pouted and pulled on his father’s pants again. The child looked up at his father with his sweet brown eyes that looked as if they were saying, “please, dad?”

“Do you think you can look at me with those cute brown eyes and get whatever you want?” Din asked his son. The child continued pleading and Din sighed. 

A moment later, the child had another piece of candy in his mouth and Cara was laughing. 

Din gave her an exasperated look to which Cara replied, “Don’t look at me, you’re the parent here.”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who bought him the candy,” Din retorted. Cara rolled her eyes and changed the subject. The two quickly began a new conversation with Cara doing most of the talking while Din listened. Unbeknownst to Din, multiple pieces of candy were floating towards the child behind him. Cara managed to suppress her smile at the sight and let the little boy have as much candy as his heart desired. 

After his fifth piece, the child toddled away from sight towards the back of the hull. A moment later, the sound of little feet pattering towards them drew both the attention of Din and Cara. The child showed both adults his mythosaur toy before he began to run around the ship with it in his arms. The child continued running around the ship and Din was surprised that the child had this much energy while Cara could tell that a sugar rush was beginning to set in. 

The child stopped running for a moment, so Din picked him up and said, “I need you to start settling down for your nap.” Din settled the child in his lap, but his son instantly started trying to wiggle out of his grasp. In an attempt to calm him down, Din bounced his knee so the child would bounce in the air. The child giggled and cooed, but he was still full of energy.

“He’s probably just having a sugar rush from all that candy he ate. I doubt he’ll be able to have a nap,” Cara said as she noticed Din’s struggles to calm his son.

“He only had two pieces, but I’ve never given him candy before,” Din replied. Cara tilted her head in confusion and asked, “You didn’t see him taking the candy so he could have more?”

Din was shocked but managed to ask, “Did you see how much he had?” Cara nodded and replied, “Five pieces. I thought you knew and were just letting it slide.” Din sighed and looked at his son. Cara had been right when she called him a troublemaker. 

The child eventually crawled off of Din’s lap and over to Cara, who picked him up and tossed him in the air. The child laughed as Cara continued to throw him and catch him, which made Din smile. He was happy that his son enjoyed the company of someone else and trusted them to take care of him as he did. 

“Hey, Mando,” Cara said, “Catch.” She tossed the squealing child over to him and Din was quick to grab him and pull him to his chest. 

“Don’t do that, Cara,” Din said sharply. He seemed to be the only one upset as the child in his arms giggled and Cara smiled.

“He likes being tossed around. It’ll help get some of his energy out,” Cara responded. Din sighed, but he knew Cara was right. Taking one look at his smiling son, he tossed him straight up before catching him again and throwing him to Cara. The child squealed with delight and laughter at their new game. 

Eventually, the child wanted to play a different game. Cara and Din would sit on the floor and the child would run back and forth between the two of them. When he got close, he would jump at their torsos and they had to catch him. Din and Cara looked at each other and laughed as they let the little one control how they played. 

The child then decided that he wanted to bring his mythosaur toy to play, so he would run around with that and throw it at Cara and Din instead of himself. They would catch the toy and gently pass it back to the baby, who would snuggle it as close to him as possible before starting the process again. 

At one point, the child ran over to his father but instead of throwing the toy at him, he climbed into his father’s lap and rested his head against his torso. A moment later, his eyes were closed and he was drifting off to sleep.

Cara laughed, “It looks like he’s crashed from his sugar rush.” The child had fallen asleep faster than Din had ever seen and Din was grateful that his sugar rush was finally over. Din wasn’t sure he was going to be able to handle all of his energy for much longer. 

“Let me put him in his bassinet and I’ll be right back,” Din whispered to Cara. She nodded and Din made his way up to the cockpit where the child’s bassinet was. He gently placed him in the plush bassinet and ran a finger over his hand. Even in sleep, the child’s instinct was to wrap his hand around his father’s finger and sigh happily. Observing such a cute sight, Din knew that he was grateful that Cara provided the gift that brought his son so much joy.


End file.
